MFD
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: El día que a Charlie Weasley le cambió la vida. Este Fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**MFD**

La primera vez que Charlie vio un dragón, uno de verdad, estaba junto a su familia en la Feria de Novedades Mágicas realizada la primavera de 1977. A Arthur, su padre, le habían regalado las invitaciones en la oficina y junto a su esposa Molly decidieron llevar a sus tres pequeños a la exhibición que contaba con stands, juegos y espectáculos durante todo el día.

Pasearon por los puestos llenos de pociones y objetos "Indispensables en todo hogar de magos modernos" y que "Facilitarán la vida de todo mago o bruja". Jugaron a la búsqueda del tesoro con escarbatos y pasearon en unicornio. Vieron la presentación de la División de Vuelo Artístico, un grupo formado por algunos ex-jugadores de quidditch e instructores de vuelto particularmente hábiles sobre sus escobas que hacían piruetas y trucos a alta velocidad, dibujando figuras en el aire y logrando intrincadas formaciones. Comieron helado cambia sabor y galletas saltarinas de animales. Lo estaban pasando genial.

A media tarde, mientras Arthur y Molly descansaban en una banca y Percy dormía en brazos de mamá, Bill jugaba con su nueva varita que lanzaba chispas azules, rompiendo las pompas multicolores de jabón mágico que soplaba Charlie, que según el vendedor eran muy resistentes pudiendo elevarse hasta perderlas de vista. Claro, si tu molesto hermano no las revienta antes.

Charlie corrió para alejarse de Bill y poder jugar en paz, Bill corrió tras él, pero Charlie fue más hábil perdiéndose entre la multitud hasta llegar a una carpa inmensa.

Cuando entró allí, se encontró frente a frente con un Ridgeback Noruego, un majestuoso dragón marrón, rodeado de cuatro cuidadores que luchaban para controlarlo. Al verlo sobre sus patas traseras, mostrando su pecho cubierto de escamas color bronce y rugiendo con furia, Charlie se quedó de piedra, de pie a metros del cercado, entre aterrado y fascinado ante la escena.

El animal desplegó sus alas, las agitó formando una corriente de aire y su cuerpo se separó del suelo todo lo que le permitió la cadena, un poco más de un metro. Al descender hizo un ruido pesado y la tierra tembló en una onda expansiva que llegó a los pies del niño. Charlie siguió el movimiento con ojos enormes y la boca abierta de la impresión, era la criatura más increíble que había visto jamás.

El dragón observó a los humanos que tenía alrededor, inspiró amenazante y soltó un chorro de fuego naranja y amarillo. Los magos retrocedieron y lo repelieron con hechizos de protección y _Aqua Eructo._

De pronto, entre los restos de humo y chispas se acercó un quinto sujeto, un hombre enorme y tosco que, varita en mano y con paso decidido, llegó hasta el borde de la cerca. El dragón, al notar su presencia, giró su cabeza y se puso en cuatro patas, para quedar más cerca de su nueva presa, inspiró nuevamente, observó al hombre por un segundo quien le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente soltó un sonoro bufido de humo contra la tierra, chamuscando el pasto y levantando polvo en el sector. Avanzó un paso y se dejó caer en redondo, imitando el contorno del vallado, dejando la espalda hacia él, y hacia Charlie. El hombre, con sus manos enguantadas, depositó una caricia larga en el lomo del animal, siguiendo la línea de las vertebras, rematada en dos golpes sordos y cariñosos.

Charlie pensó en acercarse, alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando su padre lo encontró, lo alzó en brazos y se lo llevó de vuelta con los demás.

- ¡No vuelvas a escaparte así! - lo reprendió mientras salían de la carpa.

Charlie habló del dragón el resto de la tarde... y el día siguiente … y los días que siguieron a ese... lo dibujó y dibujó a otros dragones, y encontró libros llenos de dibujos cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior. Hizo preguntas a todo el que conocía y escuchó a sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos contándole historias (algunas ciertas, otras no) sobre dragones legendarios y uno que otro avistamiento. Y cuando aprendió a leer, pudo absorber por si mismo la experiencia de tantos otros que habían visto a los dragones con los mismos ojos que él.

Charlie con 4 años no fue capaz de dimensionar la importancia de ese encuentro, pero cientos de dibujos después, horas de lectura y largas (y monotemáticas) charlas sobre garras, dientes, envergaduras, orígenes y particularidades de cada una de las especies que había investigado a todo quien quisiera escucharlo, era evidente que ese Ridgeback Noruego le había cambiado la vida.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez las cosas no ocurrieron exactamente así esa tarde: (de partida, probablemente no pasearon en unicornio,) tal vez era un Galés verde y no un Ridgeback Noruego. Puede que no fuera tan alto o sus alas tan enormes y posiblemente el hombre no llegó a acariciarlo. Pero a Charlie le gusta más la versión que su mente ha creado con los años.

De lo que sí esta seguro, es que recuerda perfectamente cómo su corazón saltó al ver elevarse al dragón y el quedarse sin aliento al escucharlo rugir.

Lo recuerda porque cada vez que está frente a un dragón, cuando observa el brillo de sus escamas al sol, al acariciar a las pequeñas las crías o cuando percibe el aire entibiado por calor de sus alientos de fuego, su corazón salta de la misma manera y aún se queda sin aliento cuando los oye rugir mientras pasan surcando el cielo del Santuario. Cada día de su vida, incluso hoy, más de 35 años después, el pequeño Charlie está ahí: fascinado, boquiabierto, feliz. Encantado como la primera vez.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
